Syndrome of the Lovely sick
by SinnaeGrell
Summary: No quería acercarme mucho, pero tampoco quería dejar de observarlo; era sumamente interesante verlo desde lejos. Sus movimientos llamaban mi atención, sus ojos perdidos y concentrados me revolvían la cabeza. ¿Qué estaría pensando cuando ponía esa mirada tan blanda y dócil? Quería saberlo… Quería entenderlo todo sobre él. La duda me carcomía enteramente. Necesitaba conocerlo. Yaoi.
1. Elle

**Personajes**: Light x L/Elle  
**Categoría**: Death Note  
**Género**: Romántico. Drama. Tragedia.  
**Clasificación**: Mayores de 16  
**Advertencias**: Muerte de un personaje.  
**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Es lógico) sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

**_Este fic ya lo había subido a amor-yaoi, pero lo subo aquí para que más personas lo lean uwu _**_**Este fic está basado en un desafío. Para evitar "spoilers" sólo les diré que no será miel sobre hojuelas uwu **_

**_Espero que les guste ~_**

* * *

Estaba con los brazos cruzados; ya estaban cansados de estar moviéndose tanto, negando con ademanes. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los suyos. Él sólo mordía un pedazo de su chocolate, tragaba y volvía a insistir.

–Por enésima vez… No. –gruñí y lo escuché chasquear su lengua.

–¿Sabes? Misa no te va a violar –se burló y bufé, harto de sus expresiones.

–Mira, Mello… en primer lugar, no quiero ir porque, simple y sencillamente, no quiero –intenté que mi voz sonara tranquila, pero sólo hice sonreír a Mello.

–Vamos, hace unos días dijiste que estás muy estresado, ¿no es esta una buena oportunidad para _des-estresarte_? –Preguntó con su insinuante y molesta voz.

–El sexo no es bueno si es con mujeres como Misa o Takada. –le expliqué y su ceño se frunció, no comprendiendo lo que decía –Takada es una roca fría y dura, y Misa es demasiado ruidosa y obsesiva.

–De acuerdo, sólo vamos esta vez y nunca más te insistiré para cualquier cosa –me propuso y, a decir verdad, me hizo considerarlo.

Mello era muy molesto cuando insistía y volvía a insistir. Si iba ese día a _ahí_, estaría libre de esas irritantes conversaciones con él. Y, a pesar de mi orgullo, tuve que aceptar.

–De acuerdo, iré. –suspiré, cansado.

–Muy bien, entonces deberías ir comprando insecticida y una casa de acampar. Nos vemos allá –sonrió, satisfecho y caminó hacia su auto.

–Sí, sí, claro… Adiós –acaricié mis sienes.

El estrés me estaba matando; la universidad, el trabajo y la práctica de tenis me absorbían por completo y me daban apenas un rato libre al día. Sólo tenía disponible el domingo completo y la mitad del sábado. No es que fuera algo que yo no pudiese sobrellevar, pero hacía tiempo que quería tomar un descanso. Y justo desde hacía una semana, varios compañeros de la universidad habían organizado un campamento en un parque nacional afuera de la ciudad. Tenían que estar locos para siquiera considerarlo; ahí habitaban osos… aunque últimamente llovía mucho; eso ayudaría a que no bajaran de las partes altas y alejadas para buscar alimento al área libre para los humanos. Aunque era casi imposible que ocurriese algo. Tenía dos opciones: aceptar y tratar de relajarme un poco, o negarme y dormir mis días libres. No perdía nada, después de todo.

Llegué junto con Mello y su raro amigo Near; el chico era demasiado extraño, parecía un obsesivo compulsivo adicto a los _puzzles_. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se comportaría así? Pero lo mismo que tenía de extraño, lo tenía de inteligente. Quizá igual que yo… claro, dejo la modestia de lado.

Caminé hacia una tienda de acampar amarilla, para poner algunas cosas mientras construía la mía. Pero jamás habría pensado que algo tan raro pudiese ocurrir en menos de tres segundos. Casi cuando estaba por llegar a la tienda de acampar, un chico se tropezó en su interior y, chocando con la entrada, el zipper se abrió y cayó fuera de la tienda de acampar. Terminó en el piso justo frente a mí, desnudo de su espalda... y creo que logré divisar algunas cicatrices. Alcancé a ver cómo me veía hacia arriba y emitía un sonido similar a un grito ahogado, completamente rojo y después volvía a meterse rápidamente a la tienda. Lo que había alcanzado a notar, eran sus destacadas ojeras, acunando sus grandes ojos… su cabello, aunque parecía estar despeinado, lucía acomodado de lado, negro por completo. Su piel también fue algo que había llamado mi atención; era de tez casi albina, además, su cuerpo era delgado, bastante. Sus mejillas se habían incendiado por una situación tan incómoda y repentina, pero debido a eso, su rostro tuvo un aire algo… llamativo.

Me quedé ahí parado, absorto en mis pensamientos y, después de recapacitar que debía armar mi casa, caminé hacia un lado, después de dejar mis cosas en el piso, junto con las de Mello.

Terminé de construir mi hogar temporal de dos días y una noche. Era algo muy pequeño, pero servía para dormir. Misa, Takada, Mello, Near, Matt, Leah y otra chica que no conocía ya estaban juntando algunas ramas. Misa me acosaba de nuevo, como siempre.

–Misa, ¿por qué no ayudas a Takada? Seguro que esas ramas están algo pesadas… sería un lindo gesto de tu parte –intenté sonar lo más gentil que pude y lo logré, pues ella sonrió, asintió y salió corriendo para demostrarme lo linda que era. Sí, claro.

Me hartaba su comportamiento y su voz me estresaba. A veces pienso que sería mucho más atractiva si sus cuerdas vocales fueran extraídas. Logré ver al chico de hacía rato, caminando junto con Near. Él se hundía sobre sus propios hombros, como si estuviera preocupado por algo. Caminé hacia él, pues no lo conocía.

–Hey –los saludé y el chico, sin pensarlo, se fue sin decir una sola palabra –Eh… –y vi su espalda alejarse rápidamente. –¿Quién es ese? –le pregunté a Near.

–Se llama Elle… pero no te preocupes, él siempre es así con la mayoría de los hombres. –dijo, acariciando un mechón de su blanco cabello. Aún no entendía por qué lo tenía así, por lo que supuse que su color era artificial.

–¿Por qué?

–Él es mi primo y respeto sus problemas, no los divulgaré sólo porque me lo preguntas –sonrió y bufé.

–De acuerdo, entiendo… –y me alejé.

No quise acercarme a él porque parecería un acosador, pero… realmente tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué había detrás de esos ojos negros resguardados con unas misteriosas ojeras.

En la noche, cuando encendieron la fogata, nos sentamos en algunos pedazos de troncos que encontramos por ahí, entre los árboles. Él se sentó lo más alejado posible de mí. No es que yo fuera muy paranoico, pero sentía que me estaba evitando. A la vez, Misa acariciaba mi brazo. La ignoraba por completo y pensaba en mis propios asuntos… aunque me taladraba el cerebro imaginando el por qué Elle me evitaba, pero no lograba encontrar una explicación. Es decir, ni siquiera me conocía. No tenía sentido que me evadiese con sólo haber visto un pequeño accidente.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, todos se durmieron, pero no podía dormir, por lo que salí de mi tienda y encontré a Elle comiendo algo de una bolsa blanca. Dulces, quizá.

–Hola, Elle –le saludé, sin acercarme mucho. Lo vi estremecerse.

–¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pareció alterado

–Near me lo dijo –le sonreí para relajarlo un poco y lo logré; bajó un poco sus hombros tensos.

–Oh…

Y se mantuvo en silencio. Justo cuando avancé un paso, él se puso de pie y se excusó diciendo que tenía sueño y dormiría. Asentí y lo vi adentrarse a su tienda de acampar. Comenzaba a irritarme, de verdad parecía evitarme vilmente. Maldita sea, necesitaba saber por qué lo hacía. Sentía una enorme e incomprensible necesidad de saber más de él. Sobre todo, quería saber sobre las cicatrices de su espalda.

Al amanecer, desperté con mi brazo entumido, por lo que volteé a verlo. La criatura más irritante del mundo se encontraba sobre mi brazo. Sentía mi cuerpo arder del enojo. Odiaba que Misa fuera tan escurridiza y molesta…

–Misa –la desperté con voz firme –¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –le pregunté al ver que abría sus ojos.

–Oh… Light, buenos días –me sonrió y, de nuevo, tuve ganas de gritarle, pero esperé a su respuesta –Bueno, sólo pensé que tendrías frío y quise hacerte compañía –sonrió "dulcemente" y tuve que soportar la molestia que sentí.

–Vete de aquí –le ordené y negó con la cabeza. Me estaba sacando de quicio –Me voy a cambiar –mentí y, sonrojada, asintió y salió corriendo.

Misa era la única persona que lograba sacarme de mí mismo, me hastiaba su manera de ser, me irritaba de sobremanera… pero tenía que soportarla y lidiar con sus molestas escenas si no quería llegar a golpearla algún día. Yo odiaría ser un hombre que golpea a las mujeres, pero Misa… podría llegar a ser un caso especial si seguía de esa manera. Me daba asco ese pensamiento, pero sabía perfectamente que Misa podría lograr algo así.

Salí de la tienda de acampar y vi a Elle y Near sentados sobre un tronco. Quizá aún era muy temprano. Suspiré. Quizá tendría que dejar de intentar saber sobre Elle, pues parecía que me tenía miedo o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que había dicho Near, de que él era así con la mayoría de los hombres… me intrigaba demasiado. Cuando volteó a verme, sus ojos negros se afilaron, como si… como si me odiase. Volteó rápidamente la vista y se alejó, con la espalda recta, cosa diferente a como lo había visto caminar con anterioridad. Se escabulló hacia su tienda y se mantuvo ahí durante toda la conversación que tuve con Near. Era interesante poder hablar inteligentemente con alguien como Near, aunque fuera más joven que yo. Tenía una rara obsesión con el blanco y con los juegos de estrategia.

–Elle parece odiarme –fue un comentario que hice más para el aire que para alguien más.

–No te odia, sólo no te conoce. –sentenció, sin duda alguna en su voz.

Suspiré pesadamente. ¿Cómo se suponía que me conocería si me evitaba cada vez que estaba cerca? Era muy molesto.

Esos afilados ojos negros carcomieron todos mis pensamientos, sólo se encontraban ellos en mi cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada llena de odio que me dedicó. No podía pensar… más que en él. En su increíblemente blanca piel, en sus cicatrices, en sus ojeras que iban más allá de lo normal, en sus hombros hundidos, en el por qué me evitaba.

Esa tarde nos fuimos todos. El "_campamento" _había terminado. No pude disfrutarlo, al contrario de los demás que todo el día estuvieron riendo y contando historias. Me daba igual saber esas cosas, pero, lo que más me estresaba, era saber que no podría ver a Elle de nuevo y, por consiguiente, no podría saber por qué sentía esa sensación de odio de él hacia mí. Odiaba tener ese vacío. Odiaba no poder lograr algo que quería, ese era el peor vacío.

A los tres días, después de la universidad, caminaba hacia la cafetería para comprar agua antes del entrenamiento de tenis a unas cuadras de la escuela. Antes de llegar, vi a un chico sentado, con los pies sobre la misma silla, leyendo un pequeño libro rojo. Cabello negro. Tez blanca. Ojos negros. Ojeras…

¿Qué se suponía que hacía él ahí? Me acerqué rápidamente y lo miré más de cerca y, cuando él se percató de mi presencia, dio un respingo e, instintivamente, se alejó unos centímetros.

–¿Elle? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté con una sonrisa

–Yo estudio aquí. –me dijo casi con un susurro. Eso me había sorprendido.

–Nunca antes te había visto por aquí –le dije, intentando sonar relajado.

–Acabo de entrar… Y de hecho, estaba por irme –dijo algo nervioso.  
¡De acuerdo, a la mierda todo! Me evitaba, definitivamente. Elle se puso de pie y, justo antes de dar la vuelta, tomé su brazo y lo obligué a mirarme.

–¿Me odias? –le pregunté directamente. Abrió sus ojos, al igual que sus labios y creo que logré ver un sonrojo.

–No…

–¿Entonces por qué huyes de mí? –gruñí. No entendía por qué me molestaba tanto.

–Déjame ir…

–No, dime antes por qué me evitas.

–Suéltame… –lo escuché con algo de desesperación en su voz. Dejé libre su brazo inmediatamente. Lo que menos quería era que tuviera razones para no acercarse a mí de nuevo.

–L-Lo siento –dije sorprendido.

–No me toques… –susurró y bajó la mirada. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos y me asusté. Luego, volvió a levantar su mirada, pero ahora con unos afilados ojos de odio. Me dieron escalofríos. Elle se puso de pie agresivamente y agarró mi camiseta en su puño, con el ceño fruncido. –La próxima vez que me toques, te arrancaré los ojos – me amenazó… muy convincentemente. Temblé de miedo, más por su fría, penetrante y adolorida mirada. Sus ojos eran cuchillas encendidas al rojo vivo que se adentraban a mí con tan sólo un segundo de sus ojos sobre los míos consumían en llamas todo mi interior. No supe qué hacer; me había paralizado por completo… Luego, Elle gruñó y se fue, dejándome completamente confundido y… temblando.

Vi su espalda, totalmente firme y sus manos formaban puños. ¿Qué se suponía que había pasado…? No entendía nada. No entendía por qué… su personalidad había cambiado de un extremo a otro. Era la primera amenaza que me hacían y nunca había esperado que fuera de Elle. ¿Quién demonios era él y por qué había cambiado tan drásticamente de actitud?

* * *

_**Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, hace mucho que lo escribí y a mí personalmente me gusta mucho este fic mío uwu ~**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	2. Neil

_**En este capitulo sabremos lo que Elle tiene :3 Pero solo un vistazo a la superficie del problema ;3 Espero que les guste :3!**_

* * *

Toda una semana entera me tomó comprender que Elle sólo socializaba con algunos; Near, Mello y Matt, aunque hablaba más con Near y menos con Matt. También descubrí que tenía un promedio perfecto desde que había entrado a la escuela, desde pequeño… Era algo así como un súper genio. Yo también tenía calificaciones perfectas, pero él era distinto. Siempre comía algo, siempre. Pero no comida normal, sino dulces o café. Parecía un maniaco adicto al azúcar. Además se sentaba extraño; subía sus pies al asiento donde estuviese y, a menos de que no estuviera leyendo, tocaba sus rodillas y, casi siempre, rozaba sus labios con su dedo pulgar. Se veía tan indefenso e inofensivo… No entendía cómo me había amenazado tan fuertemente de manera que mis piernas temblaran del miedo. Sus ojos se habían afilado cruelmente y su mirada era odio puro. No lo comprendía…Y tampoco encontraba una razón para observarlo de esa manera. Sí, me sentía como un vil acosador.

Un día, hablando con Near y Mello, se me ocurrió encaminar ligeramente la conversación hacia Elle.

–¿Así que ya presenciaste sus cambios de humor? –sonrió Near.

Por lo que me acababa de decir, tenía formulándose en mi cabeza la teoría de una posible bipolaridad… pero no _sentía_ que fuera eso.

–Lo mejor es que no te le acerques mucho –me advirtió Mello.

Asentí. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería dejar de observarlo; era sumamente interesante verlo desde lejos. Sus movimientos llamaban mi atención, sus ojos perdidos y concentrados me revolvían la cabeza. ¿Qué estaría pensando cuando ponía esa mirada tan blanda y dócil? Quería saberlo… Quería entenderlo todo sobre él. La duda me carcomía enteramente. _Necesitaba conocerlo_.

Intenté que me notase por todos los medios a mi alcance. Hablaba más con sus amistades, pasaba a varias decenas de metros por lugares en los que se encontraba, llegué a entrar a su salón en dos ocasiones para "hablar con el profesor". Pero no hablé con él de nuevo… no volví a tenerlo frente a mí. Aunque quisiera que Mello hablara bien de mí con Elle, sería demasiado patético que se lo pidiese.

Después de un mes de intentos y _esfuerzos_ por hacerme notar ante esos enormes ojos negros, logré llamar su atención. Y, oh, dios, no me esperaba que de esa manera.

–¿Por qué no me hablas? –me preguntó, algo… ¿ofendido?

No entendía qué carajo ocurría por su cabeza para haber considerado esa frase la adecuada para entablar una conversación conmigo después de haber _huido _vil y descaradamente.

–Porque _tú_ me evitas y porque _tú_ me amenazaste, ¿no lo recuerdas? –le incriminé directamente y me pareció ver una expresión inocente en su rostro.

–¿Amenazarte… yo? –me preguntó, con su pulgar sobre su labio.

No entendía si sólo estaba jugando, bromeando, intentando cabrearme… o yo era demasiado insignificante en su vida que no recordaba eso. No, no era que yo no fuese importante; para amenazarme con esa mirada de odio, tuvo que tener una fuerte y firme razón.

–Sí, a mí y a mis córneas –le recordé y lo vi palidecerse y tensarse un poco.

–Oh…

Y quedamos en silencio.

–Como sea, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? –le pregunté apuntando la cafetería; Elle asintió con una sonrisa y caminamos juntos.

Estaba increíblemente confundido en ese momento. Su actitud me estaba comenzando a marear; primero me evitaba, luego me amenazaba, luego era amigable conmigo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a entender a un chico tan complicado como ese? Además, ¿qué con ese "Oh…" de hacía rato? ¡Como si yo fuese idiota! ¡Sólo quiso verme la cara de imbécil! ¿no? Pero algo me decía que no era eso… que, a pesar de todo lo lógico, no era eso…

Yo tomaba un té, mientras él comía unas galletas de fresa. Estaba sentado sobre la silla en posición sukhasana, con la cabeza algo ladeada. El silencio comenzaba a ponerse incómodo y tenso.

–Perdón por lo del otro día –dijo, al fin.

–Fue hace un mes –le recordé y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

–¿En serio?

¿Acaso Elle me quería tomar el pelo de nuevo? Comenzaba a fastidiarme.

–¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué cambias de humor conmigo tan… _así_? –lo cuestioné, algo desesperado por saber su respuesta.

–Yo… bueno…–balbuceaba mientras acariciaba sus manos –Quiero explicarte primero que… es posible que no recuerde esta conversación en un rato.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No… no comprendo –me expliqué y se acomodó bien para comenzar la plática.

–¿Sabes algo sobre el... _trastorno de personalidad múltiple_? –me cuestionó y mi cuerpo se heló.

Así que no era bipolaridad, después de todo…

–Sí… es la existencia de más de dos personalidades en un sólo individuo… –Elle asintió ante mi descripción y sonrió ampliamente.

–Yo soy una de tres –sonrió y mi cuerpo se paralizó levemente. –Puedes llamarme Neil –me sonrió de nuevo y, por algún motivo, le creí, cosa que no hubiera pasado con cualquier otra persona.

–De acuerdo… si dices que, tú, Neil, eres una personalidad de tres… –dije, intentando organizar mis ideas – ¿Cuáles son las otras?

–Elle es una… la otra, bueno, no sé cómo se haga llamar, pero es un sujeto impulsivo y muy agresivo. Deberías tener cuidado con él. –dio una mordida a su galleta y asentí. –Yo soy el… normal –rio –O por lo menos soy más social y amable que Elle y el otro Elle.

–Sí… lo noté.

Aun no estaba cien por ciento seguro que me estuviese diciendo la verdad, pero… le creía. Un noventainueve por ciento.

–¿Por qué Elle tiene tres personalidades? –cuestioné, demasiado intrigado.

–Bueno… en su infancia, Elle fue lastimado _mucho_ por un hombre que se hizo cargo de él durante muchos años –suspiró –Inconscientemente nos creó y se refugió en nosotros, mitigando su dolor… Yo no recibí una gran parte de ese sufrimiento… pero el otro Elle sí, por eso es tan sanguinario… –dijo algo decaído

Todo esa noticia era como agua helada que caía en cascada directo a mi cabeza, que, de tanto carburar, ardía intensamente. Comenzaba mi migraña y mis manos estaban algo inquietas. No esperaba que algo así ocurriese tan de repente. No hubiera imaginado que Elle hubiese pasado por algo tan atroz…

–¿Puedo… preguntar por las cicatrices de su espalda? –me aventuré a intentar averiguarlo.

–El sujeto era un sádico –dijo con dolor en su voz.

También a mí me dolió el simple hecho de escucharlo. Elle había tenido que soportar ese tipo de sufrimiento durante tanto tiempo…

–Supongo que sabes que Elle está enterado de mí y del otro, pero el otro Elle no lo está de mí, ni siquiera sabe que hay otra personalidad además de él. Elle no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que sucede cuando tomamos el control de su cuerpo así que… se podría considerar que tiene ataques de amnesia y a veces fuertes dolores de cabeza. –me contó, como si no fuese algo tan importante.

Asentí y lo miré; Elle… bueno, Neil, estaba tan sonriente y comía tranquilamente sus galletas. Sus ojos eran inocentes y blandos, dulces, tranquilos…

–Quiero… ayudarlo –fue lo único que de mi boca pudo ser emitido.

–¿Ayudarlo? Sí, como si él te fuese a dejar –rio –Elle detesta a los hombres, ¿no es obvio?

Bueno, sí, tenía razón, pero yo aun así quería hacerlo. Quería ayudar a Elle a dejar de sufrir y, también… a no tener que refugiarse en otras personalidades… Se sentía muy extraño hablar con su cuerpo, pero con otra persona completamente diferente.

–Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo… Elle no debería pasar por esto…

–Nadie debería –me corrigió E… Neil. –Sé que puedo confiar en ti. No sé los demás, claro –rio –Pero puedo decirte que Elle te observa.

¿Elle me observaba? ¿Había logrado llamar su atención? Se sentía extraño saberlo, pero reconfortante a la vez… y no entendía por qué crecía ese sentimiento de calidez dentro de mí.

–¿Por qué?

–Quiere saber qué tipo de persona eres –sonrió –Demuéstrale, desde lejos, que puede confiar en ti.

Asentí, quizá esa era una de las únicas cosas que me habían interesado tanto en toda mi vida; demostrarle a Elle que él podía confiar en mí y que no tendría que huir en cualquier ocasión.

–De acuerdo –le sonreí de lado y él rio

–Eres muy lindo –me dijo y, por alguna razón, sentí un relámpago frío recorrer mi cuerpo. Que eso proviniese de los labios de Elle me parecía… sublime. Tan irreal, pero a la vez, era algo tan común.

Bufé para mí mismo. Yo no era _lindo_ en lo absoluto. No, yo era un sujeto que cumplía sus metas sin importarle los demás; una persona fría, calculadora y esquematizada. Yo no era del tipo de hombre que tenía tiempo para entregar rosas y cartas de amor, me parecían estupideces y pérdidas de tiempo. Y esa era la primera vez que me lo decían, luego de las innumerables veces que Misa lo hizo.

–Espero que puedas ayudarlo –dijo el cuerpo de Elle, antes de ponerse de pie y despedirse… caminó y caminó hasta que lo había perdido de vista.

Yo era lo suficientemente ególatra para asegurar que podría hacerlo. Pero tenía cierta duda porque si Elle… no confiaba en mí, no podría hacer nada desde las sombras. Por eso debía intentarlo y caminando frente a él para que me viera, para que me aceptara.

* * *

_**Y bieeeeen ? :p Que tal? Al principio pense hacer 2 personalidades, pero era mejor asi, me facilitaba las cosas pero se las complicaba a Light xD (Soy mala -w-) Espero que les haya gustado!**_


	3. Verner

_**Recuerdan cuando Elle amenazo a Light con arrancarle los ojos? Pues aqui se explica por que :3**_  
_**En fin ! Espero que les guste :3`**_

* * *

Además del primer mes antes de hablar con "Neil", estuve otro mes entero haciendo exactamente lo mismo; intentando captar la atención de Elle. Por cualquier medio, costase lo que costase pero, además de pensar en si eso realmente funcionaría para acercarme a él, me cuestionaba por qué lo hacía. ¿Por qué perder mi tiempo en intentar acercarme a alguien que prácticamente no conocía?  
Caí en la cuenta después de pensarlo mucho. ¿Cómo no se me había cruzado por la cabeza antes esa razón? Quizá porque nunca había tenido a alguien para tener algo más que sólo sexo sin compromiso como una manera de liberar estrés.

_"Me gusta Elle" _

¿Qué tan enfermo podía estar como para gustarme una persona con múltiple personalidad a la cual ni siquiera conocía? Una de esas, recalco, me había amenazado con extraerme las córneas. La otra era un extrovertido algo afeminado y Elle… el original, era… extremadamente introvertido, más de lo quisiera, incluso más de lo que podría soportar, pero lo comprendía…

Pero a ese punto, ya no me entendía ni a mí mismo. No comprendía las palabras de Mello, se escuchaban distorsionadas. Sólo veía sus labios moverse. No estaba sintiendo ni siquiera el calor que hacía ese día, pero sabía que estaba sudando. Tampoco sentía el cansancio de haber jugado tenis dos horas.  
–¡Joder, Light, pon atención, mierda! –me gritó Mello, después de desesperarse. Me hizo entrar en mí de nuevo y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro para despabilarme.  
–Lo siento, estaba pensando –le dije y bufó molesto.  
–Sí, me di cuenta. Has estado así desde hace tiempo, ¿qué te pasa, hombre? –me preguntó, cruzando sus brazos.  
–¿Qué me pasa? Es una buena pregunta –susurré, pero alcanzó a escucharme  
–Escucha, si es alguna chica, no v…  
–No es una mujer, Mello. –le interrumpí seriamente y no volteé a verlo.  
–¿Entonces? No me digas que es un chico –rio con sorna y, al ver mi expresión seria, calló. –No jodas –murmuró  
–Sí, sí, puedes decir lo que quieras –dije casi con desinterés.  
–No me digas que es quien creo que es… –dijo _casi _decepcionado, poniendo su mano sobre su rostro y negando levemente con la cabeza. Bufé y me miró serio –¿Elle?  
Tragué saliva. Enderecé mi espalda. Intenté relajarme y suspiré.  
–¿Algún problema? –le pregunté molesto.  
–Por mí no. Pero por ti sí –Lo miré cuando dijo eso y suspiró, hundiéndose en sus hombros. –Ya has de saber lo suyo, supongo. –Asentí y continuó –¿Y aun así estás tras él? De verdad que eres masoquista, ¿no?  
Sí, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.  
–Quiero ayudarlo –dije viendo los árboles a unos metros de nosotros. –La hipnosis es una…  
–Olvídalo. No lograrás siquiera conversar con Elle. –dijo serio. Lo volteé a ver y estuve por hablar, pero me interrumpió –Con el verdadero Elle –recalcó y cerré mi boca.  
Bueno, había hablado con Neil, eso estaba bien para el principio, ¿no?  
–Verás que lo haré –le reté y me puse de pie –Sólo es cuestión de tiempo –y me fui, dejando atrás a Mello, quien sólo resopló.

Pero a pesar de haber dicho eso, yo no me sentía tan seguro de esa afirmación que acababa de hacerle. No sabía siquiera si lograría hablar con él, menos prever si conseguiría su confianza. Pero Elle _ya_ me observaba, eso era algo. Sólo tenía que esperar a que me hablase y, si no lo hacía, hacerlo yo.  
Y fue interesante cuando ocurrió.  
–Light Yagami; estudiante modelo y deportista nato –escuché su voz. No era la alegre voz de Neil ni tampoco la otra voz amenazadora, no… esta era casi neutra.  
Volteé a verlo; tenía sus brazos encorvados y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, me miraba algo _confuso_.  
–Elle Lawliet… Bueno, no sé nada sobre ti –le sonreí y _creo_ que vi una mínima curva en sus labios.  
–Iba a la cafetería. ¿Vienes? –me preguntó con esa voz tan misteriosa. Sentí un vacío en mi estómago y asentí.  
Caminamos uno al lado del otro, en silencio. Lo veía de reojo; caminaba inseguramente, arrastraba de vez en cuando los pies y veía directo al frente, sin mover ni un milímetro sus pupilas de su objetivo. Al llegar, compró un pastelillo de fresas, y yo sólo agua. Nos sentamos lo más alejado de todos.  
–¿Qué? ¿Ya dejaste de evitarme? –reí con tranquilidad y vi si cara con esa misma expresión, sin moverla ni un poco.  
–Sí, se podría decir que sí –confesó y dio una mordida a su pastel –Sólo, uhm… llamaste mi atención.  
Oh, un balde de agua helada, por favor. El chico que hacía dos meses me ignoraba por completo y me evitaba a toda costa me decía algo como eso. Después de haberlo intentado por fin lo lograba.  
–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? –intenté sonar lo más tranquilo que pude y lo escuché meditar.  
–No tienes el perfil de los… las personas que odio –corrigió a tiempo, porque yo sabía que diría "_de los hombres que odio"_.  
–Oh… ¿Eso quiere decir que te agrado? –le pregunté, con una sonrisa.  
–No, no quiere decir eso. Más bien, quiere decir que no me desagradas –me aclaró, con el mismo tono y la misma expresión. Me desesperaba no saber qué era lo que pensaba. Me quedé en silencio –Pero puedes llegar a hacerlo –susurró, antes de comer de su postre.  
Sonreí. Eso quizá era lo único que necesitaba saber.  
–En ese caso sería bueno hablar más seguido, ¿no lo crees?  
–No, de hecho, seguiré evitándote –me dijo y mi cabeza explotó. No entendía por qué hacerlo si me había dicho esas cosas.  
–¿Por qué? –pregunté casi desesperado.  
–Es interesante verte de lejos  
Esas palabras yo las había pensado en algún momento. Y, precisamente, eran del uno al otro.  
Suspiré pesadamente y me froté las sienes. No entendía nada a este chico. Me volvía loco no comprender cuál era el fin de eso, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Lo miré concentrado, con la mirada más fría que pude y desvió los ojos al verme de esa forma. No es que estuviera enojado, pero esa mirada mía, por algún motivo, lograba que los demás me dijesen la verdad.  
Increíblemente, en lugar de hacerlo sentir nervioso o cualquier expresión que se le pareciese, rio con sorna y su semblante se endureció.  
–Si crees que puedes asustarme con esa mirada tan débil, deberías considerarlo de nuevo –escuché su voz aún más grave de lo normal. Quizá no era el Elle_normal_…  
–¿Elle? –pregunté, intentando no parecer un idiota si es que sólo era mi imaginación.  
Se carcajeó sin un gramo de vergüenza y, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, tronó todos sus huesos de las manos. Me miró con algo de superioridad en su expresión y bufó, divirtiéndose de mi interrogante expresión.  
–¿Ese cobarde? ¡Por favor! –y acarició rápidamente su azabache cabello, luego de pasar su lengua por el contorno de su labio inferior–Como si él hubiese tenido el valor de afrontar todo aquello –bufó, sonriendo.  
Supuse que se refería a _ese_ pasado tan agrio... que dolía de sólo oír.  
–¿Quién eres? –dije sin dejar de verlo de la misma forma.  
–Soy Elle, claro, ¿no me ves acaso? –se burlaba de mí con suma facilidad… Y me estaba irritando mucho.  
–Acababas de decir que no lo eras… – le recordé y sonrió.  
–Verner. –dijo con simpleza su nombre y su semblante cambió –No creas que olvido lo de la otra vez.  
Creía que se refería a su amenaza sobre mis ojos, los cuales querían permanecer dentro de mí aún. Sentí algo de miedo por ese sujeto terriblemente abrumador y distinto a Elle y "Neil"…  
Verner era distinto. Sus ojos eran afilados y su voz era ronca y grave. Era la viva y total imagen del odio y la venganza. Todo lo contrario de Neil y Elle… Comenzaba a punzarme la migraña; no toleraba tener que lidiar con eso pero, tratándose de Elle, era soportable. Tragué saliva e intenté destensar el ambiente un poco.  
–¿Sabes? Interrumpiste una conversación importante que tenía con el dueño de ese cuerpo –dije apuntándolo  
–¡No es mi culpa! –rio, burlándose –Elle sintió miedo y recurrió a mí.  
Mis ojos se abrieron ante tal declaración. No lo entendía; estaba todo bien, tranquilo, en calma y sin ninguna preocupación… ¿por qué se había asustado?  
–¿Por qué? –alcancé a decir, aún con la sorpresa en mi rostro.  
–La mirada de hace rato –dijo, mientras posaba sus manos detrás de su nuca –Es la misma repulsiva mirada que _él _ hacía cada noche…  
–¿Él? –cuestioné, sin comprender.  
–¡Já! ¿Crees que te diré todo de una vez, chico? –se burló y despeinó su cabello con desinterés –Es mejor que no te metas en nuestra vida –sonrió y me invadió una enorme necesidad de golpearlo, pero debía calmarme. ¿Cómo él se atrevía a decirme eso? ¡Él ni siquiera era el verdadero Elle! Él sólo era un jodido invento de su mente para disipar el dolor y el sufrimiento…  
Sufrimiento. Eso era…  
–¿No quieres que Elle sufra más, no? –le pregunté serio y su semblante tomó más gravedad.  
–Si él sufre, cambia a mí y yo soy quien lo recibe. Soy bastante egoísta, ¿sabes? –resopló–No es que yo intente ayudarlo. –giró su cabeza con media sonrisa. Esa maldita expresión me molestaba en demasía. –Sólo me aburre salir a este tedioso mundo. No puedo hacer nada o encerrarían a mi cuerpo en algún lugar donde no podría hacer nada… Y resulta lo mismo. –rio de nuevo y suspiró. –Elle está volviendo –dijo con un gemido ahogado, tocando su cabeza.  
Me sorprendió eso, ¿de verdad sabía cuándo el otro regresaría? Eso iba más allá de mis expectativas. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos y, después, su cuerpo pareció haber perdido toda su fuerza y cayó al piso. No alcancé a tomar su mano para evitar que tocase el suelo. Escuché el golpe de su cabeza y corrí hacia él. Lo tomé entre mi regazo y decía su nombre, intentando despertarlo. Al final, abrió sus ojos, confundido. Como un gato negro perdido en un cuarto blanco y vacío. Volteó a verme con sorpresa y logré ver un rubor en su rostro. Se quedó en silencio y estático por unos segundos. Yo hice lo mismo, pero… no podía moverme por ver esa expresión; como si estuviese apenado o avergonzado… nervioso, indefenso… Sus labios se abrieron para inhalar y abrí los ojos como platos. Esa expresión hizo que sintiese un abismo en la boca del estómago. Un fuerte latido de mi corazón me hizo reaccionar. Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie y, mientras él balbuceaba, yo me dediqué a escuchar mi corazón. Palpitaba demasiado fuerte, como si acabase una práctica de tenis… Estaba algo agobiado por tener esa sensación de vacío en el estómago, pero a la vez, tenía ansias de sentirla de nuevo.  
–Yo… lamento haberte hecho ver eso… –se disculpó Elle. Al principio no comprendí, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que él sabía qué había ocurrido.  
–No te preocupes. –fue lo único que pude decir y suspiró, algo aliviado.  
–¿Fui… agresivo contigo? –me miró con algo de preocupación, sin su sonrojo desaparecido y sonreí. Esa expresión me gustaba.  
–No, tú no… Verner sí –reí y lo vi bajar la mirada.  
–No deberías relacionarte con alguien tan problemático como yo –dijo serio.  
–No eres problemático –le dije y volteó a verme –Eres… bastante interesante –corregí y me aventuré a sentir su piel. Con mi dedo pulgar, rocé su barbilla y sonreí. Era completamente diferente a como me la había imaginado; en realidad, era muy suave y cálida. Volteó el rostro después de que retirase mi dedo y bajó la mirada.  
–Debo irme. –dijo, tocando su cuello de un costado y asentí –Adiós –se despidió y dio media vuelta para retirarse.  
–Hasta pronto –dije, a modo de corrección y lo vi detenerse un rato.  
–Sí –se limitó a decir y continuó su camino.  
En definitiva, Elle me gustaba más que Neil o Verner. Bueno, a éste último comenzaba a detestarlo. Era interesante… era inmensamente atractivo intentar comprenderlo o, por lo menos, prever alguna de sus acciones.  
Seguiría intentándolo, no dejaría de descansar hasta saberlo todo por boca de Elle. Sin palabras de Neil ni Verner, no; del mismísimo Elle tenía que ser. Quizá me faltaba sólo darle mi confianza y viceversa… Cuestión de tiempo, como siempre.

* * *

_**Como les ha parecido? :3 Espero que les haya gustado C: Si tienen algun comentario, soy todo ojos :3**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	4. Light

_**Este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Elle~ Espero que les guste n_n**_

* * *

** [POV Elle]**

No entendía. ¿De qué manera podría salir beneficiado al hablar con él? Simplemente… no entendía ni mis propias acciones. Pero quería saber quién era en realidad. Además, los únicos _hombres_ en los que confiaba, eran Near, Mello y Matt… pero, por alguna razón que, a pesar de estar en mi mente, desconozco, comenzaba a hacerlo con Light Yagami. El estudiante modelo que todas las chicas deseaban pero que, aparentemente, eran inmediatamente rechazadas, tanto en público como en privado. Sí, escuchar los rumores era una tarea muy sencilla teniendo en cuenta mi sentido del oído bastante desarrollado. Una persona amable, _atractiva_, conservadora, deportista y,sobre todo, excesivamente inteligente. En resumen, lo que una persona normal denominaría "_perfecta_". Lo veía de lejos, intentando adivinar sus movimientos… pero no lo lograba. Pensé, en primera instancia, que detrás de esa máscara de chico bueno, se escondía algo terrible. Por eso me aventuré a conversar con él. No es que yo sintiese una _profunda_ necesidad de hacerlo, pero sí una gran curiosidad que me apremiaba a entablar un diálogo. Esa sería su única oportunidad; si lograba _pasar _ mi prueba, dejaría de evitarlo. Sabía que tenía que ponerle un alto a mi androfobia que, a pesar de los años, sólo había disminuido no más del diez por ciento. Quizá once.

Esas memorias me eran borrosas y no muy reales. Pero sabía que dentro de mí, todos esos recuerdos y razones que me atormentaban cada segundo de mi vida, seguían susurrándome que debía alejarme de cualquier hombre; que debía dejarme llevar y desaparecer por segundos para, al despertar, encontrarme frente a una persona ensangrentada, pidiendo clemencia. Sí, definitivamente me sentía más seguro así. No me cuestionaba siquiera el por qué me sucedía, porque sabía la conclusión a la que llegaría: soy un cobarde de lo más bajo y mi mente era lo suficientemente débil como para no ser capaz de soportar mi presente.  
_Pero esa mirada_. Esos ojos de cuchillas glaciares que derramaban alcohol ardiente y emanaban humo de cigarrillos, que parecían no tener ningún otro sentimiento más queel de estar regocijándose de mi dolor, de estar fascinándose por el fluido carmesí que se desbordaba de mi interior, suplicando algo que nunca me sería concebido: compasión… o por lo menos una ligera sonrisa, o quizá sólo una cálida mirada que no me hiciese pensar de mi vida algo tan miserable y deplorable. Pero después de tantas veces de sentir su piel sobre la mía, luego de tantas cicatrices y moretones, ya no sentía dolor. Me había resignado a desaparecer momentáneamente para evitar el sufrimiento. Para evitar encontrarme con esos ojos divertidos y furiosos. Me había acostumbrado a ausentarme por las noches, justo cuando él entraba a esa habitación… Hasta que, ese día, al despertar de ese sueño mental, lo vi inerte, frío y rojo sobre el piso. No respiraba, ni reía ni me hacía sentir más dolor. Sonreí; estaba feliz. Pero al ver mis manos bañadas en carmín, todo se derrumbó dentro de mí; mi mente se convulsionaba y retorcía, golpeando mi cráneo en una desesperada intención de hacerme recobrar la poca cordura que aún me quedaba. No tengo memoria de eso. Y sabía perfectamente bien por qué, pero prefería no pensarlo. Lo evitaba, pero en algunas ocasiones que se hacían más frecuentes, me hundía en mi inconsciente, olvidando por segundos, minutos e inclusive horas.

Cuando por fin me atreví a hablar con Yagami Light, vi su mirada… Esos ojos eran idénticos a los de _él_. Me traspasaron fríamente, recorriendo mi interior en menos de un segundo. Bajé la mirada, aterrado por el sólo hecho de recordar esos sádicos ojos. Mi vista se nubló y, cuando desperté, estaba entre sus brazos, viéndome con esos ojos que ya no eran fríos, sino cálidos y suaves. Me paralicé. _Una mirada así_… nunca había visto una mirada así; una tan preocupada y tersa. _Una mirada así… _Cambiaron; se hicieron más intensos, se agrandaron y sus pupilas se dilataron un poco. Abrí la boca inconscientemente, apreciando el castaño color de sus orbes. Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero parecieron horas. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y, como pude, logré disculparme por "mi" comportamiento. Él no debería haber presenciado eso…

–No te preocupes. –fue lo único que dijo y suspiré.

–¿Fui… agresivo contigo? –Hubiera sido más conveniente no haber preguntado eso… pero ya mi boca emitía sonidos sin mi autorización.

–No, tú no… Verner sí –rio y bajé la mirada. ¿Acaso es que él ya sabía todo? Verner…

–No deberías relacionarte con alguien tan problemático como yo –dije, mirándolo seriamente. De verdad, un estudiante modelo, un chico perfecto no debería meterse en líos tan retorcidos como yo.

–No eres problemático –Dijo con firmeza –Eres… bastante interesante – y se acercó. Primero no podía moverme, pues no me era muy común tener esa distancia con alguna otra persona… Su dedo pulgar se posó sobre mi barbilla, entregándome un suave y fugaz roce, al igual que un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Al quitarlo, cambié mi mirada de dirección. No sabía qué debía decir. Sus ojos me ponían nervioso.

–Debo irme. –dije, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que invadió el ambiente –Adiós –di media vuelta y di dos pasos, dispuesto a irme, hasta que Light habló.

–Hasta pronto –pareció corregirme y me detuve. Él quería verme de nuevo. Sonreí y asentí.

–Sí –fue lo único que dije y seguí mi camino.

Fui a mi departamento después de eso. Era tan solitario, tan gris, tan inmóvil… Pero ya me había acostumbrado. Ya me era natural rodearme de esa helada quietud. Preparé comida, me senté en mi mesa de una sola silla y comí, sin emitir otro sonido más que el del tenedor y el cuchillo golpeando la porcelana del plato. Las ondas de sonido emitidas eran frías y hacían que, en su ausencia, mi respiración sonara muda y se sintiese vacía, sin razón… La comida había dejado de tener sabor desde hacía tiempo, al igual que el agua dejaba de refrescarme. Ya pocas cosas me hacían sentirme realmente vivo. Incluso hasta en mis sueños me sentía más real… Y sabía que estaba mal. No podía seguir en ese estado tan miserable, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? No encontraba nada que fuese una fuente de felicidad para mí. En un futuro, terminaría la universidad y trabajaría con algún puesto que me diera mucho dinero pues, sin ser modesto… soy más inteligente que el noventa por ciento de la población. Sino es que el noventaicinco que aún quedaban con vida. Eso me hacía sentir peor… En algún momento de mi vida, llegué a escuchar una frase que me marcó: "La ignorancia te da felicidad". Y era cierta. Era abrumadoramente cierta… Yo nunca quise ser ignorante en ningún sentido y, gracias a mi inteligencia, pude evitarla y saber muchas cosas… pero eso mismo hacía que viese la realidad, la verdad tras las cosas; mi inconformidad debido a eso se incrementaba cada día más, sin que cualquier cosa me satisficiera. En cambio, otra persona_común_ es tan conformista; con una ligera sonrisa era feliz, con ver el cielo, era feliz, con el simple hecho de estar con alguna persona, era sumamente feliz. Pero yo no era una persona común. Yo no era como nadie… y nadie era como yo. Yo era y soy un inconformista, engreído, cobarde e innecesariamente curioso. Más curioso de lo que quisiera, porque, bueno… _la curiosidad mató al gato. _Y yo definitivamente soy un gato perdido. Un gato sin hogar que sólo puede llamar así a una miserable caja que encontró por la calle, la cual sólo le brinda un poco, pero sólo un poco de seguridad. Tener que buscar comida para sobrevivir, al igual que yo buscaba una razón para seguir con vida.

Y no estaba seguro si la había encontrado.

Esos ojos eran la razón. Esos ojos tan agitados, tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan finos, tan irreales y tan consternados. Y ese último adjetivo era la razón de los anteriores. El café siempre fue mi color preferido; el color de la tierra, el color de la piel con diferente tonalidad, el color del brebaje que tomaba a cada segundo pues la cafeína me había controlado por completo, el color de los búhos que representaban sabiduría, la cual siempre quise alcanzar pero cada día se alejaba más de mí… El color de la almohada en la cual lloré incontables noches de sufrimiento. El color de la sangre al secarse… El color de sus ojos. El color de una nueva razón. Sí, el café era mi color favorito.

La mirada de Light no era de maldad, a deferencia de _él. _Era de algo completamente diferente, pero no comprendía qué era. Creo que esa fue la principal razón por la que llamó mi atención. Porque, en el fondo, quería creer que él… era diferente. Que él podría otorgarme algo de calidez con su mirada. El café era un color cálido, después de todo.

_Yo quería un amigo._

_ Yo quería alguien en quien confiar. _

_ Yo quería… confiar en Light._

Pero tenía miedo. Sí, tenía mucho miedo, pero no sabía exactamente por qué o de qué. Pero quería acercarme a él, aunque mi orgullo, en combinación con mi fobia no me lo permitiesen, lo haría…

Aunque intenté parecer lo más casual del mundo al hablar con él, no pude evitar sentir miedo y nervios… como siempre. Además, no olvidaba el día que lo vi por primera vez; me miró desde arriba, yo me veía tan patético… Siempre que lo recordaba quería irme, evitándolo casi siempre. Pero debía dejar de huir, era algo que comenzaba a odiar de mí mismo. No lograba impedir comportarme torpe e inseguro. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?

Cerca de la escuela había un parque que pocas veces era visitado, aunque era bastante acogedor. Al salir de la universidad, vi a Light y se me acercó. Caminamos mientras conversábamos, aunque su voz era la que más resonaba y la mía sólo pronunciaba monosílabas, hasta que decidimos sentarnos en una banca de piedra del parque.

–Elle… siempre estás muy tenso… ¿es que acaso nunca te relajas? –me preguntó su voz, después de un muy largo silencio.

Negué con la cabeza y levanté los hombros, restándole importancia.

–Eso no está bien, ¿sabes? Puedes enfermarte por eso –suspiró –Deberías hacerlo.

Resoplé. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría? La verdad yo no conocía lo que era la tranquilidad y mucho menos la relajación. Nunca las había sentido y posiblemente nunca lo haría.

–Hay un lugar aquí cerca en el que dan masajes de cuerpo completo y está ambientado con incienso relajante. También regalan té antes de cada sesión. Deberías ir.

–No –negué rotundamente y pareció dar un respingo por mi alterada respuesta.  
Nunca más alguien me tocaría tan… íntimamente. Light suspiró.

–Al menos deberías dártelo tú. –propuso – Tienes que relajarte, en serio. No es bueno estar siempre tan… alterado.

¿Yo estaba alterado?

–No sé cómo hacerlo. –dije con simpleza y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Dame tu mano –ordenó, casi como una petición.

Dudé sobre si hacerlo o no, pero al final acepté. Extendí mi mano sobre la mesa y él la tomó entre las suyas. Di un ligero respingo por su tacto.

–Tienes que hacer esto en los músculos de tus piernas, brazos y espalda. –me explicó, acariciando fuertemente los músculos de mi mano. –¿Entiendes cómo? –me preguntó, al ver que sólo lo observaba en silencio. No respondí y acercó su rostro al mío, aún con mi mano entre las suyas. –¿Elle? –susurró y, justo cuando estuve por hablar, una voz chillona interrumpió la quietud que ambientaba ese parque.

–¡¿Light?! –ambos volteamos a verla. Era rubia de ojos azules, mejillas rosadas y ropa gótica. Su voz fue un dolor de cabeza inmediato. Light apresó mi mano cuando notó que quería alejarla. No entendí exactamente por qué.

La miró con un extraño gesto. Uno entre molestia y desesperación. No sabía si debía decir algo, retirarme o sólo mantenerme en silencio.

–¡Dime que no es lo que creo que es! –gritó la chica y la situación se tensó –¡Respóndeme, Light, mi amor!

Escuché gruñir a Light.

–Primero, Misa. No soy "tu amor" –le dijo firmemente y abrí los ojos. Me sorprendió esa actitud suya –En segunda, ¿qué rayos crees que esto es?

–Pero, Light… ¿Acaso… estás siéndome infiel con… ese? –dijo casi llorando.

_Me llamó "ese". _

–Misa. Entiende que, por el amor de Dios, no eres mi novia, ¿comprendes? Y no, yo no tengo nada que ver con él –me volteó a ver y creo que logré distinguir algo de desencanto en su mirada. Pero no soltó mi mano.

La chica no pudo decir nada más y, después de cubrirse la cara y ver nuestras manos, nos miró con una fuerte mirada.

–No lo permitiré –fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo.

¿Qué se suponía que había pasado? No comprendía nada puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a saber cómo se relacionaban las personas; era algo que aún no entendía del todo. Vi a Light con el ceño fruncido aún y después lo escuché reír con algo de burla.

–No puedo creer que siga con eso –suspiró pesadamente y volteó a ver nuestras manos –Oh, perdón –y la soltó. La dejé ahí quieta para, después de reaccionar, quitarla rápidamente. Lo miré interrogante y al comprender que no entendía, continuó –Es una acosadora, realmente. –suspiró de nuevo.

Oh… a veces las admiradoras podían ir muy lejos, ¿no? Tanto así para ser denominadas _acosadoras._ Bueno, yo nunca había tenido una, claro, pero ese también era un trastorno mental, por lo que podía comprenderlo un poco.

–Qué mal –fue lo único que dije.

–Si por casualidad te dice algo, sólo ignórala, es muy… –parecía querer encontrar la palabra adecuada y, cuando lo hizo, continuó–Impertinente. –y suspiró, cansadamente.

Asentí y me hundí un poco sobre mis propios hombros.

–Creo que… debería irme –le dije y él asintió.

–Promete que te relajarás –me pidió y, sin saber exactamente por qué, acepté. Nunca había hecho una promesa antes a otra persona. Sólo una y fue a mí mismo.

–De acuerdo –le dije y me fui, dejándolo sentado sobre esa misma banca.

Light era una persona interesante porque, a pesar de, aparentemente, saber mi _condición_, seguía dirigiéndome la palabra. Seguía ahí, esperando a que yo le hablara y si no lo hacía, él tomaba la iniciativa. Aún tenía una sensación parecida al _miedo_ pero era distinto… Era más cálido. Como una punzada en llamas que duraba apenas unos segundos en cortar la boca de mi estómago, evitándome respirar adecuadamente.

Quizá, después de todo, había gente que evitaba el dolor de alguien más, gente que tenía preocupaciones por la sociedad y por las personas que los rodean, como algún instinto animal de proteger a la manada.

Pero, claro; no somos animales normales, sino animales razonantes.

* * *

_**¿Les ha gustado? Intento que no sea OoO pero ¿cómo voy con eso? xD Vamos, que Elle está en una situación traumática, así que intento que su personalidad no se vea muy distorsionada y sea realista a la ves :I En fin! Espero que les haya gustado ~**_


End file.
